Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{2}{2n + 10} \div \dfrac{8}{2n}$
Solution: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{2}{2n + 10} \times \dfrac{2n}{8}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ 2 \times 2n } { (2n + 10) \times 8}$ $y = \dfrac{4n}{16n + 80}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{n}{4n + 20}$